Foresight
Foresight is the final trip to the Isle of the Ancients by the Heroes of Time. A showcase of visions by the mysterious Xaro, the events end with a tragic loss of life. Plot After getting onto Count Benjen III's boat, the party are summoned to the Isle of the Ancients once again. Xaro is waiting for them, though he seems surprised at their arrival. He claims it was not him who sent for the group and disappears to find his son, whom he believes was behind this. Seth discovers he can no longer summon Corrine, as she is surrounded by a dark aura. A short time later, the group are teleported once again, this time to a strange cave. They are unable to open the strange metal doors and so descend deeper into the cave. In the depths of a cave they find Xaro and Nekro Sander waiting by an altar. Nekro explains that this is the Cave of Origin, the place Liken was allegedly born. Xaro is initially hesitant to show the group the final pieces of information, insisting that there was no hope they could win the fight in the long run. Nekro explains that it is Xaro's fate to die after this meeting, hence his reluctance. In his bitterness, Xaro agrees to show the heroes how hopeless their situation is and proceeds to show them several visions, which are listed here; 562 UB - In the Cave of Origin, Magnus Tenebris asks for knowledge on how to escape the end of the world that he foresees. The voice at the altar says only that a great evil of many names and many faces is coming but proceeds to berate Magnus for his use of necromancy and tells him to leave... 577 UB - In Twin Ruins, the then commander of the Trident Association is revealed to beMagnus, whose arm has started turning skeletal. He is in a meeting with a doctor who tells him there is nothing he can do. Causally mentioning that Aeris Rawle's wife is pregnant, Magnus insists on kidnapping the child after a vision from his crystal ball says that he will be the new commander... 582 UB '''- In the Rausten Magic College, Magnus is talking with a younger Luther Render. Magnus' arm is looking significantly worse, and he is asking after the young child of Aeris Rawle. Luther responds that he is doing well and will look after the child after Magnus' death. Magnus informs Luther that he will attempt the process of becoming a lich, before suddenly slumping on his desk dead... '''590 UB - In the Tropical Graveyard, Luther is at Magnus' grave, which appears to have been disturbed. Magnus appears, his eyes now aglow having successfully become a lich. He inquires after the child and Luther responds that he has taken on the ideals of the Trident Association as his own and understands what he must do. Luther comments on the death of Faobrosh the Barber and that Bramble the Brutal has accepted his offer as a general of Trident. He proceeds to list how most of the Trident generals have secured positions of power. Magnus then suggests that to keep the identity of The Commander hidden that he should continue being the face whenever required... Back in the Cave of Origin, Xaro then attempts to send the heroes back to the ship, but Nekro points out that he still has one more task, unlocking the full power of the Aura Sword. Xaro outright refuses, as Nekro explains it must be struck through the heart of the Shadowman Elder. A fight ensues, as the heroes are horribly outclassed by Xaro's temporal attacks. Both Azrael and Eralyjas are knocked unconscious, leaving Nekro to grab the Aura Sword and slay his own father. As Xaro lays dying, the sword begins to glow, only Nekro insists that it's not enough. He reads the writing once more on the altar and is horrified to learn that it must pierced through the heart of an allied Shadowman Elder. As he returns to the altar to attempt another ritual, he doubles over in pain as he begins the transformation into the Shadowman Elder. However he begins to receive the cursed knowledge that made Xaro so hostile to the Heroes of Time. Before he can turn against them, Nekro stabs himself through the heart with the Aura Sword, which begins to glow profusely. As he dies, he begins to see the mistakes he's made and curses the heroes, but sends them back to the ship with the last of his power... Main Characters (*) Denotes first appearance Seth Qualls Azrael Ertelas Crystal Eralyjas Samuel Jeff the Builder Sero Zamod Archslain Tegus Xaro † Nekro Sander † Magnus Tenebris † (Turned into a lich) Luther Render Category:Event Category:Conflict